


when nightmares plague your sleep

by yalocalcryptid



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad End spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Protagonist, Nightmares, and louis’s too lmao, but like... only a little bit, ezra montgomery is the Love Of My Life, i just... //clenches fist// love that angst, listen... i know louis has been through enough, no beta we die like men, these boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalocalcryptid/pseuds/yalocalcryptid
Summary: When Louis’s nightmares are plagued with royal blue eyes and clouds of azure miasma he counts himself lucky to have someone like Ezra to find solace in.(or Louis has a nightmare the night before their final battle and receives comfort in the form of cuddles because it’s what he deserves)
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	when nightmares plague your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i have a lot of feelings about code vein today bc i wrote this entire little fic in between classes today instead of studying and let me tell you i only regret it a little bit.
> 
> like it says in the tags there are some bad end spoilers !!!!! so if you don’t want to know what happens don’t read this !!!!!! 
> 
> (also hi this is the first fic i’ve ever posted on ao3 please be gentle but also like..... if you wanna come scream abt code vein with me i’m on insta and tumblr @yalocalcryptid and on twit @yalocalcrypt1d !!!!)

“Louis!”

He woke with a start, scream dying in his throat. He sat up quickly, eyes wide as he tried to calm his heaving lungs and racing heart.

“Louis, hey, look at me,” Ezra murmured, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “It was just a nightmare, you’re okay. We’re safe.”

He looked up, cold sweat making his clothes stick to his skin. “Ezra...?”

“Yeah, Lou, it’s me,” he smiled, mismatched peachy eyes bright despite the dim light. _Not blue not blue not blue._ “Lou, why don’t we go get some air, okay?”

“No. No, Ezra, I’m fine—”

“Louis. Please, let’s go get some air?”

The brunet sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s go get some air.”

“Good,” Ezra beamed, sunny disposition ever present. “I’ll meet you out there, I want to let the others know you’re okay first.”

“What? Was I...” he paused, eyes widening.

“You were... a little loud. Yelled a couple times.”

He ran his hand through his hair, cursing under his breath, “I’m sorry, Ezra.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Lou,” the redhead replied, pressing a kiss to his sweaty hair. “I love you, nightmares and all. Promise.”

“You deserve better—”

“No, we’re not starting this again,” Ezra exclaimed, cupping Louis’s face in his hands. “I’m gonna go tell everyone you’re okay, I’ll meet you out there soon.”

“But,” Louis started, unable to meet his eyes.

“No buts! I don’t want to hear you berate yourself. No one gets to talk shit about you— _including_ you. You’re worth so much more than you think you are, Louis.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at Ezra, who was currently pouting like a toddler at the thought of his boyfriend speaking ill of himself. He sighed, reaching up to give one of his wrists a gentle squeeze, “fine.”

Ezra released him, a bright smile plastered on his face as Louis pushed himself up off the bed. He caught one of his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, “see you soon.” Louis nodded, making his way out of their shared room.

The air was cool against his skin, a feat he found odd considering their already lowered body temperature, but he welcomed the chill. He found himself outside of the church before he realized where he was going, leaning against the railing. The dream flashed in his mind again and he buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes again. “I can’t—”

“Can’t what?” Ezra asked, smoothing one hand up and down Louis’s back in comforting circles. “This about your dream?”

Louis looked over, mesmerized by the way the moonlight made his eyes seem to glow, the pale light casting feathery shadows on his freckled cheeks. “I... it was...” he didn’t know what to say as his hands dropped again. He hated the feeling twisting in his chest, the voice in the back of his mind cursing him for his weakness, his vulnerability.

“When you were sleeping,” Ezra started, voice soft as he shifted closer to the shorter Revenant, “you said my name a couple times. ‘Don’t touch it’... and that you were sorry.”

“We stopped Silva.”

“That’s not so bad,” Ezra tried for a soft smile, taking hold of one of Louis’s hands. “I mean... we all saw that thing. It’s a beast. Definitely not something we could have stopped today without all of us falling.”

“There was more to it than that, Ezra,” he hissed, head hanging. “You began to frenzy, ripped his vestige out. You... you became surrounded by the Queen’s miasma but... then it stopped. It disappeared for a moment. We thought you were safe,” he couldn’t stop the words from pouring past his lips, the dark feeling building in his chest.

“We were wrong,” he shook his head, as if it could shake the images from his mind. “The miasma came back. You... you _became_ the Queen. And I,” he squeezed his eyes shut, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his tears. _Weak_.

“You killed me,” Ezra’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. Louis was sure his eyes were wide, could tell by the tone of his voice. “Louis... I’m sorry, this is my fault. I never should have asked you,” he cut off, voice thick. “You _never_ would have had that dream if I hadn’t asked you to be the one to end it if something happened to me. It’s my fault, I’m sorry, god I’m so _selfish_ ,” he hissed, tightening his grip on the railing.

Louis looked up at him, looked at his flushed cheeks and the glassy look of his eyes. “You thanked me, Ezra. When I stabbed you.”

The dam broke then, Louis could see it in the quirk of Ezra’s eyebrows, in the way his jaw clenched just a bit. He tugged Louis closer, pulling him into a tight hug, burying his face in dark hair. “We became your Successors. I sat on the throne.”

“I _won’t_ let that happen,” Ezra tightened his hold, hands shaking slightly. “I won’t let you sit on that throne, and I won’t let any of you become Successors. I promise, Lou.”

“You can’t promise that. You don’t know what will happen tomorrow when we fight Silva.”

Ezra pulled back, holding Louis’s face in his hands, “I won’t let you make that sacrifice Louis. None of you. You’ve all been through enough. We’ve given enough, and I won’t let those sacrifices be in vain. I swear it.”

Louis cast his eyes down, unable to meet Ezra’s gaze. “How can you be so sure? All this time, ever since I found you in the Underground you’ve been _so sure_ of everything. Sure that we could defeat the Butterfly. Sure that we’d be able to save Mia, that we’d find Karen, save the Successors. That we’d all be able to keep going.”

“Because I’ve got you.” He looked back up, face flushing at how casually Ezra said it. “I don’t mean just you specifically, but that certainly helped,” he smiled brightly, shooting his lover a wink. “Ever since I woke up, I haven’t been alone. At first it was just Io and I, then there was Oliver, and then I found you. Then Yakumo and finding Kit again, and this whole time all of you have been supporting me when I couldn’t even remember who I was. If I didn’t have you guys here with me I don’t... I don’t know that I _could_ be so sure. But I guess I’m just lucky, huh,” he grinned, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Louis’s nose. “You’re my strength.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, the dark tangle in his chest began to unravel, expression softening at Ezra’s words. “You’re so sappy.”

“Hey!” Ezra cried, brows furrowing. Another pout crossed his face and he let his hands fall to Louis’s waist, “I was trying to cheer you up.”

He smiled, a soft sweet thing, looping his arms around the redhead’s narrow waist. “Thank you, Ezra.”

“Anytime, Lou.”

With another kiss pressed to the crown of his head, Ezra’s soft declaration of “I love you” ringing through his ears, he felt the last dredges of dread release their hold of his heart as they stood in the cool night air.


End file.
